That's a Capital Idea
Sometimes someone gets an idea and tries to fulfill (or make, in the case of an invention idea) said idea. Trope Namer is PB&J Otter, based off of a conversation one episode had. Examples Please note that the Trope Namer is not an example. *The Loud House: Lincoln tries to fulfill his idea of getting the sweet spot. Cue his sisters confronting him. **He later tries fulfilling cannon-balling in his own pool. He didn't do it in the pool he bought because of a warning label that says "No cannonballs". He does fulfill his wish, but it causes a tear in his sisters' pool and destroys it. *In Yandere Simulator, Yandere-Chan gets the idea of making Senpai completely hers and tries to eliminate her rival. There is no way to fulfill this yet, even if you do eliminate the test rival... *Phineas and Ferb always get ideas like this. They manage to fulfill every single one of them, in dreams or otherwise. *In The Fairly OddParents, Timmy gets the idea to go inside the Internet to receive a love letter [[Innocent punishment|to Trixie Tang that he did not even type completely alone]]. *In Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, Kick thinks that Gunther could find the key inside a can of Cheetah Chug, and Gunther thought it was great. It worked. *Kill la Kill: **Ryuko almost always takes Mako's advice, and in the few times she didn't, she was either possessed or mad at her. **Then there's episode 7, where Ryuko thinks that she could start up her own club... before she realized how many papers she had to file, so she made Mako president of the Fight Club instead. *In the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "A Pinch to Grow an Ed", Eddy realizes this when Ed suggests that Ed and Double D could help Eddy be tall. *The very first episode of 6teen has most of the main characters deciding to take a job. The only notable exception was Caitlin, who was forced to get a job since she maxed out her credit card. *Danganronpa: Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono agree to switch rooms for one night. Maizono was killed by Leon Kuwata that very night. *Everytime Seki plays Shogi, Rumi Yokoi tries to save whoever Seki is trying to get rid of in that game of Shogi. However, in "Shogi vs. Chess", Rumi gets the idea to use an eraser to knock off the chess pieces... but ended up not doing that, and instead got the idea to bring the pieces "back from the dead". *Samurai Jack's fifth season had Jack kill every single one of the Daughters of Aku, Ashi being the true exception. Since he didn't want to murder any more people, he decides to protect the last of them, Ashi. *Shugo Chara! has Amu Character Transform into whatever Character Transformation she can get (she has three Guardian Characters in the beginning, followed by a fourth one later on), usually by agreeing with one of her Guardian Characters. *Jewelpet: Whenever any Jewelpet gets an idea that might drive a certain part of an episode's plot. *Pokémon: **Ash Ketchum will sometimes instruct whatever Pokémon he's using against Team Rocket to use a move that would send Team Rocket blasting off again. **And in some episodes, someone else instructs the Pokémon against Team Rocket, not Ash. **Entei from Pokémon the Movie: Spell of the Unown will grant any of Molly's wishes, no matter how absurd they are. **As the videogames are strategy-based, you would get an idea to use something that would be strong against the enemy Pokémon. For example, if a Fire-type appears, you would probably go either for a higher-level Pokémon or a Water-type. *A combination of this and Tetsunoshin finding out the Inuyamas loaned so much money their company was almost bankrupt is what caused him to try to help pay the family's debts. TBA.